Unlikely Love
by Charmed Writer P4
Summary: * Complete *Read other stories first, please. Begins as a romance between Paige and Glenn. Latest, Paige may give up her life to get Prue back for her sisters. A new demon is in town. Read and find out. Review PLEASE?? Pretty please?
1. Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
Phoebe was, for the hundredth time, pondering the course of action she and her sisters had decided on before Cole had taken them. What would it be like to finally have a real life, free from demonic forces. None of them had brought it up, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later, they were going to discuss it again, and Phoebe was hellbent on making her decision before that time came. She couldn't get it off her mind. Freedom. Phoebe groaned. "Is this what magic has don't to me? Have I actually started to believe that my, our, powers were tying us down?", Phoebe thought, startled at the idea. "Yes, I guess I have." Her mind once again turned to the paradise she envisioned once her powers were gone. No more demons, no more ex husbands trying to kill you and your family, just pure bliss. She imagined living on her own, not worrying about what demon would attack on which day. That surprised her too. She never really gave much thought to the fact that she wanted to live by herself, be independent from her sisters. It had always seemed like a responsibility each had, living with one another. The thought of not sharing a bathroom with anyone, not having to worryh about eyes watching when you just felt like doing something silly. Phoebe's thoughts turned to Cole. In her mind, she had mourned him a long time ago. She refused to remember him as the twisted evil...demon, for lack of a better word. She had, even before really thinking about it, separated the two. She loved her memories of Cole, always would. It wasn't him that boiled her sister and beaten the other one. It wasn't him that starved them all for days. That was a different person, so to speak. The man she had loved, had loved her back and that was the end of it. Phoebe forcefully turned her thoughts in a different direction, not wanting to succomb to the tears that were threatening to surface. Fortunately, before she got all melancholy, Piper came in. "Hey little sister, whatcha thinkin?", she asked, noticing the wistful expression on her sister's face. Phoebe smiled and said, "Nothing." Piper had to laugh at that. Anytime someone say nothing, it was something. She decided not to force her sister to tell her, she knew it would come in good time. "Well, I'm headed up to P3 to do a little work. Want to come?", she asked. Phoebe accepted, not wishing to stick around feeling sorry for herself. On their way out, Paige came downstairs and decided to come along with them.   
  
When they got there, Piper went off to do some paperwork, and Phoebe and Paige found somewhere to sit. A woman walked in as they chatted. She had flowing chestnut hair and a smile on her face, but her eyes told a different story. One of regret fand  
helplessness. She made her way to where they sat and said, "Hi. I'm Starlene Wethers. I'm looking for a Piper Halliwell. I'm here to apply for a job. When I called, she said she'd be here today." "Well, Ms. Wethers, we're her sisters. I'll go get her for you, if you would like," Phoebe replied, getting up from the table. "Oh, thank you," she said, smiling. A minute later, Piper and Phoebe came back. "Ms. Wethers, hello. I'm Piper Halliwell.", Piper said, and extended her hand. Starlene shook it. "Why don't you come with me. We'll talk about the job," Piper offered. As they walked by, the woman bumped into Phoebe. "Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said. Phoebe didn't notice. She was seeing a man with this woman. He appeared to be kissing her, but once he broke from her, she fell. He shimmered away from her. When Phoebe came out of the vision, Paige and Piper were standing beside her, looking worried. "Are you ok Pheebs?", Paige asked. Phoebe nodded. Piper led Starlene away so that Paige and Phoebe could talk. She knew Phoebe had had a vision. Paige waited until they were out of earshot before asking, "What did you see?" "A man kissing that woman, but I don't think he was kissing her. It looked like he was sucking the life out of her.," Phoebe replied. "Looks like we need to get home and check the book," Paige said, "I hope Piper hurries." Piper was already on her way back over. "Where's Starlene?," Phoebe asked. "She left," Piper replied, "you ok? What did you see?" "I'll explain on the way home. I really wish you hadn't let her go," Phoebe said. "Sorry, but what was I supposed to say? 'Sorry, I can't let you go. My sister has premonitions and I think you could be attacked by a demon'. That wouldn't of gone over real well. Besides, I told her to come back in 30 minutes. I'm not new at this you know," Piper said. "Ok, then let's go!" Paige said, trying to avoid an argument. The girls left the club and headed for home.  
  
AN: I had a little help realizing that Phoebe wouldn't exactly want to have a party after killing her once "soulmate" so I made it a little more clear in this. Hope y'all enjoy! 


	2. Surprise Visist

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is  
mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: I'm going to go ahead and do this next chapter today since I wrote it last night. Let me know what you think with reviews!  
  
When they got home, the girls rushed into the manor and up to the atttic. While Phoebe flipped throught the pages, Piper and Paige crowded around her, earger for an answer. After a little while, Phoebe exclaimed, "There he is! There's the man from my premonition." Paige and Piper quickly looked at the page Phoebe had indicated. "Rathin. He trades good witches' powers in exchange for the "breath of life", or a way to live with complete protection until you are destined to die. You can't get sick and the breath heals your body of all illnesses. He then gives the powers to upper level demons in exchange for power.," Piper read aloud. "So, what is so bad about that? I mean, I'd trade my powers... Well, you kow what I mean," Phoebe said awkwardly. Piper and Paige looked at her funny before Piper continued, "It says that that same protection, supposedly meant for help, turns them slowly evil. They no longer can be hurt, but they begin hurting others." Paige shuddered. "That's sick. Is there a vanquish?", she asked. "There is a spell. There is also a warning. It says 'Beware Rathin's persuasion. All of his victims were intent on destroying him, but in the end he destroyed them.' That's comforting. Well, I guess that rules out a protection spell. If that were going to work, other witches would have used it.," Piper said. "We can at least try it. We ARE the Charmed Ones, maybe our magic is more powerful than his.," Paige said, a little braggingly. "I guess you're right. We'll give it a try. RIght now though," Piper said looking at her watch, "we need to go back to the club. By the way, should I hire her?", Piper asked. "Well, in my premonition, the attack, or should I say con, happened at P3. I know that hiring her could make the encounter more likely, but it would also give us a chance to know exactly when she will be there. I think you should.," Phoebe advised. Piper nodded. "Ok, then let's go.," Piper said. Paige quickly jotted down the vanquishing spell, just in case.   
  
They all headed downstairs. Paige opened the door and gasped. A very familiar man was standing in fron of her, hand poised as if to knock. "Hey, Paige," the man said softly. Paige smiled. "Glenn! It's so good to see you." Then Paige frowned a little, remembering that they had to leave. "Oh, I'm so sorry, we were just about to leave. That sounded rude. I mean, you didn't call so I wasn't expecting you and...," Paige trailed off when Piper put her hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong with me?," Paige asked herself. "Why on earth do I feel like a teenager, rambling on and on. I've got to get a hold of myself!" Glenn smiled at her. He had barely been able to contain his laughter, but his eyes danced at her, hinting his amusement. "Paige," he said, leaning close, his face inches from hers, "Chill. Out." Paige felt a little dizzy with him so close. When he told her to chill, she cocked her head and placed her hands on her hips, ready to tell him off. Then she found herself in his arms, returning his embrace. "It's good to see you Paige. I missed you.," he said and let her go. The last time he'd been here had shocked him. He'd found out her and her sisters secret and it had taken him a while to accept it. Now, he came with a purpose. "Glenn, why don't you just come with us?," Piper asked, trying to make him a little more comfortable with her and Phoebe. She didn't think he got the impression they liked him last time. "Sure, thanks.," he replied, smiling at the invitation. "Oh, great. We have so much to talk about!," Paige said excitedly. They all piled into the car. Paige looked at Glenn, ready to talk, but she noticed him lost in thought and didn't want to interrupt. He was thinking about what he needed to tell her. "I hope she'll be happy," he thought. Her eaction weighed heavily on his mind. "What will she think when I tell her I'm getting married?," he asked himself worriedly. He looked over at her and caught her biting her lower lip. That little habit, to him, portrayed a charming vulnerability in her. He'd once had a huge crush on her. For years he had waited for a return of feelings, but he'd given up. He was, obviously, over it, considering his upcoming marriage at all. He wondered, though, why had his heart rate sped up when he'd seen her. Why had he noticed something as small as her biting her lip and the creases in her forehead as she thought? "I need some air," he thought. Just then, Paige looked over at him and smiled. "Yes,", he thought, while his heart jumped foolishly, "some air would do me good." 


	3. Marriage?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is  
mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: I really would like some feedback on my story. If you like it let me know, if you don't please tell me. I don't want to bore you to death by keeping it going!!!  
  
Starlene was waiting when they arrived. "You're hired," Piper said the moment she saw her. THey could all see the enormous relief in her eyes. She impulsively hugged Piper then pulled away quickly. "I'm sorry. I just really need this job," she said, tryin to explain her reaction. "There's something I have to tell you though. It won't affect my job of course, but you may not want me to work for you.", she said nervously, "I have..cancer. The reason I needed this job so badly is I have a child. She's only three and she needs so much. I can't afford treatment. She comes first. Always," she said, letting her words hang. She waited quietly for rejection. Piper smiled compasssionately. "It doesn't change a thing. I want you to work for me anyway. As a matter of fact, anything you need, time off, whatever, you tell me. I'll do whatever I can to help you," Piper said, wanting to help. Starlene was shocked, they all could see it. "Thank you so much," she said, tears in her eyes, "I'll work hard I promise. When would you like me to start?." Piper thought a moment. "This afternoon if you don't mind. Four o'clock?," she asked. "I'll be here!," Starlene said happily and turned to leave. "and Starlene, I know you'll work hard. I'm happy to have you," Piper called out. Starlene turned back and smiled brilliantly. As soon as she was gone, both Paige and Phoebe hugged their sister. "Piper, I love that about you. Your compassion. You are such a wonderful person," Paige told her with a lump in her throat. Piper just shrugged modestly. They all turned guiltily towards Glenn. "Oh, I am sorry. We haven't been the best company," Paige said apologettically. Phoebe and Piper nodded their agreement to Paige's statement. "That's fine. I like to watch you work," he said with a wink. Paige blushed and her heart did cartwheels. "Stop it!," she told herself firmly, "This is Glenn. Best friend. Emphasis on the friend part!" "You know, you guys," Piper said thoughtfully, "It's pretty obvious why Rathin chose Starlene as his next victim. Which is all the more reason we HAVE to protect her!" Phoebe and Paige agreed wholeheartedly. As they began to walk off, Glenn caught Paige's hand. "Paige, there's something I have to tell you," Glenn began, preparing. "You guys go ahead and sit down. I'll be there in a sec," Paige told her sisters, then looked at Glenn. "Good news or bad?," she asked fearfully. Glenn smiled, warming her heart. "Great." Paige breathed a sigh of relief. "What is it? Don't leave me hanging here!," Paige demanded. Glenn took a deep breath and told her, "I'm getting married. She's wonderful. Her name is Emma." That's all it took for Paige. Tears sprang into her eyes and she turned away, not wanting him to see her cry. Glenn grabbed her and turned her to face him."What's this? Why are you crying?," he asked softly, brushing at the tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I really am happy for you," Paige said, trying hard to smile. Glenn didn't buy it for a minute. "Tell me what's wrong Paige. We've been friends for too long for you to hold something back ow!," he said forcefully. Paige sighed, resigning herself. "I just feel as though I've lost something. It's stupid really. I AM happy for you Glenn. Believe me when I tell you that," she said pleadingly. GLenn decided to trust her. "You can't lose me! I don't go away. Kind of like a mesquito," he said, attempting to make her smile. Satisfaction poured through him at the sight of that tiny smile. "There you go. You're beautiful when you smile Paige," he told her gently. The compliment took her breath away. He thought she was beautiful. Glenn slung an arm about her shoulders and they walked to where her sisters were. She barely heard him telling them the new and their congratulations. She did however, notice the sympathetic smiles they tossed at her while he wasn't looking. Paige had a feeling they understood what was happening to her. They had noticed the tears. They'd recognised the pain in her eyes and were determind to comfort her the moment they had the chance. "I hate to see my baby sister in so much anguish," Piper thought to herself, "This is just not right." 


	4. Devastated

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is  
mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: I wrote both chapters last night, so you get 2 today. Hope you enjoy. and please review. It makes my day better!  
  
After Glenn returned to his hotel room, Piper and Phoebe confronted Paige. "Paige, I know you wanted us all to believe you were happy-go-lucky today, but you aren't. We're your sisters, we know you're hurting," Piper said. "No really, I'm great!," Paige said, urging them to let it go. "Let me get this straight," Phoebe said, "You are in love with your best friend who just happens to be engaged to a woman named Emma?" Piper nearly kicked her, SHe barely, barely refrained. Instead she just glared at her a minute. Phoebe shrugged and said, "What?! I'm just trying to get things cleared up." Piper rolled her eyes. Paige broke in before Piper said anything, "In answer to your question, I am NOT in love with anybody!" Both Piper and Phoebe raised their eyebrows at that statement. "Really? Because you exhibit all the symptoms. Jealousy towards the fiance, tears when he told you about her, that glow you had when you first saw him, blushing all the time, denial..." Phoebe began. "OK ENOUGH!", Paige said, interrupting her list, "So I'm in love with Glenn!" She stopped, shocked at her own words. "Now what am I supposed to do?," she asked her sisters softly. Piper wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, honey, there isn't much you can do. You love him, so you have to let him go," she said gently, trying to soften the blow. "What if I can't?," she asked, crying. She felt another pair of arms go around her. Phoebe's. "You have to," Phoebe said, regretting the fact that she had to tell her. Paige broke down completely at that. "It isn't fair!," she said loudly, breaking out of the embrace. "I didn't know I was in love with him until he told me he was getting married. I am so selfish. I actually want him to give her up," Paige said bitterly then ran upstairs to her room. Phoebe and Piper exchanged pained looks before following her. "Paige?," Piper whispered, knocking on the door. She got a muffled response, but came in anyway. Laying next to her sister, Piper gently stroked her hair, wishing she knew what to say. Phoebe sat on the other side of her and took Paige's hands in hers. "I know how mych this hurts, but you have to believe me when I tell you that eventually it will get better," Phoebe told her quietly, remembering the way she felt when she lost Cole. "I know, but why does it have to hurt so much?," Paige asked, weeping. Piper embraced her tightly. "I wish I could take it away Paige. I would if I could, I promise you. We'll help you get through it. Me and Phoebe, we know a lot about heartbreak. Stick with us kid.," Piper said. Paige reached out to both of her sisters, wanting to feel the comfort of their arms around her. Both sisters complied. They each ached for their baby sister. Pain, it seemed, was a constant factor for them. 


	5. Click

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is  
mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Yay! I got some rebiews. Keep it up guys! Please?  
  
Glenn sat in his hotel room after he left the manor. "Why, when I finally thought I was over her, did all these emotions come pouring back?," he asked himself. He was confused. He'd seen Paige crying and it was all he could do not to kiss those tears away. "I'm getting married," he said aloud, hoping to chase the feelings away. It, of course,didn't work. He used to think he was in love with Paige. Then he'd met Emma and,so he thought, those feelings disappeared. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he just let go of her? Yeah, she was beautiful...and intelligent...and caring..and.."STOP," he told himself firmly. He was ENGAGED for crying out loud. "Besides," he thought, "she doesn't love me." Then he remembered the look she had given him when he showed up at her door and her eyes when he told her was getting married. Maybe, just maybe, those feelings he had were not one way. "What about Emma?," his conscience asked him. He was in love with Emma and that's all there was to it. Just because he saw Paige and some old feelings resurfaced did not mean he shouldn't marry Emma. She was kind and loving towards him. "She's not Paige," his heart told him. "She loves you," argued his logic. This torment stretched on and on throughout the night. When he finally slept he dreamed of Paige's sweet face, her big, tear filled eyes. He slept fitfully and when he awoke, he made a decision. "I can't stay her any longer!," he decided, "It's tearing me apart." Picking up the hotel phone he dialed the appropriate numbers for outside calls then dialed the manor number. "Hello?," he heard on the other line. "Hi, it's Glenn. May I speak to Paige?," he heard her hesitate. Piper thought about getting Paige then quickly decided against it. "Glenn, listen, we kept her up too late last night and she's still sleeping. I can have her call you if you give me the number," she offerd, struggling not to dislike him though every instict told her to. It wasn't his fault, not directly. "No, that's ok. Just tell her....tell her something came up and I had to leave town early. Thanks," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
When Glenn made it to where he and Emma now lived she was standing outside waiting for him. "Glenn, before you say anything, here," she said handing him a piece of paper. It was a plane ticket back to San Francisco. "What's this?," he asked, confused. "GLenn, honey, I know you think you love me and want to get married, but let me tell you what I see. I see a man running away from the woman he loves because he's afraid of her reaction. Don't try to argue with me," she ordered, seeing the look on his face, "I know you Glenn. Ever since we met the one woman you never seem to shut up about was Paige Matthews. I guess I was just trying to convince myself you were over me when I accepted your proposal. I know better now. Go get you woman, Glenn. Don't make a mistake that would make you miserable for the rest of your life." By the time she had finished, tears were streamig down her face. "You're right Emma. Thank you for making me see it," Glenn said. He went to hug her but she stopped him. "Don't, Please." He turned away and got in his car. Finally, both his heart and his mind were at rest.  
  
"Paige, are you sure you don't want us to come with you?," Piper asked her sister for the tenth time. "No, I have to do this on my own," Paige replied for the tenth time. Paige was leaving first thing in the morning to go see Glenn. She felt compelled to at least let him know what she was feeling. She knew what he would say, but she was going anyway. She wasn't going to get him back, she was going to say goodbye. Her sisters knew how hard it was for her, but they wisely were letting her go anyway. The next morning, bright and early, Piper and Phoebe were up making sure Paige was completely ready. "Honey," Piper said, as Paige was about to open the door. Paige turned around to face her sister. "I'm proud of you," Piper finished, smiling warmly. That simple statement gave Paige the courage she needed to do this. She opened the door....and her mouth fell open. There stood Glenn, looking scared to death. "I was just going to see you," she whispered. "I love you," Glenn blurted out before he lost his nerve. Paige had never smiled more widely than she did when those word came from his mouth. "I love you, too." Glenn was shocked. He hadn't expected this. He'd expected "I'm fond of you" or the "Let's be friends" routine but never in a million years had he expected "I love you too". His heart nearly burst from his chest. Paige stood there, gazing at him. Then he kissed her, once, gently. Everything he had went into that kiss and in return he felt the love she had for him pour into his soul. Paige finally felt the last piece of her life fall into place. Click. 


	6. Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is  
mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Betcha thought that was the end huh? Nope, guess again!! lol.   
  
Paige sat facing the love of her life, determined to explain her situation in full. "Glenn, before we let ourselves go too far, I have to tell you what my life is like now that I'm a witch. First of all, if we plan on living together, it has to be here at the manor. I refuse to leave my sisters here without me. We have to stay close to one another," Paige said, pausing for a breath. Glenn began to say something but Paige waved him off. "Second, there are constantly going to be demons coming after me and my sisters. I live in danger all the time. I don't want you risking your life to be with me. I love you too much for that. I'm also a whitelighter, and some time in the future I may get charges, which will take a lot of time away from you. There are so many things that can go wrong in this relationship. I mean, what if I die? I could get kidnapped, it's happened before. You have to understand that all of this is important.," Paige paused, putting together her next words in her head. "Now," she continued," THere is a way for me to give all of the supernatural up. My sisters and I have been talking about it. We have mentioned it lately, but there is a spell that we can say that will give us our normal lives back. Honey, I need to know if you want me to do this. I'll give it all up, just ask me to. That's all it'll take." Glenn smiled warmly at her. He'd known the risks, and he had planned partly on this conversation. The spell he didn't know about. "Paige, when you first told me that you and your sisters were witches, it scared me. I wasn't sure what that meant for you. Now, I understand and I love you even more for it. I want you to continue in you destiny. In my eyes, all of this makes you an even more perfect woman. You are so good and now you're allowed to help people in an unique way. Not a lot of people get that opportunity. Sweety, I don't want you to give this up. Don't give it up for me, or for anyone for that matter. Being a witch is a part of you. Don't tear yourself in half to try to be normal. Normal is boring, and you are far from that." Paige couldn't believe the words she was hearing. They were music to her. Glenn loved her enough to love every part of her. She absolutely couldn't wait to tell her sisters her final decision. "I just hope they agree with me," she thought to herself. She quickly kissed Glenn. "Thank you so much. I need to talk to my sisters about this. I'm not going to give up my powers. You've made me realise that they are a part of who I am. I love you," she said then rushed off to find her sisters.  
  
They were in the kitchen, both with serious looks on their faces. "Paige, we need to talk about our destiny and the plans we made," Piper said solemnly. "I know," Paige returned, sitting down beside Phoebe. "I guess we should take a vote," Phoebe said, words true to her personality. "Ok, then. All in favor of giving up our powers?," PIper asked. She was the only one holding her hand up. "Phoebe, why not?," she asked, irratated a little. "I love being a witch and I love helping people. WHy would we give that up?," Phoebe said with conviction. "We would give it up because we are working for the people who took our sister away from us after everything that's happened. If we can't have her, then what's the point?," Piper asked, tears forming in her eyes. Phoebe sat quietly, thinking over her sister's words. Maybe she was wrong to want to keep her powers. Paige decided to speak up. "Piper, our powers are a part of us. WIthout them, we aren't whole. I know how much pain they have caused, but they've also helped so many people. GIving them up would mean innocent lives were destroyed. I know you miss Prue. I do too. We love her, but do you really think we would ever get her back without magic? Think about it. Phoebe's right. Why should we give it up?," Paige said, not wanting to lose the battle. Piper sighed. "Maybe you're right, but I still feel like a piece of me is missing. How much difference will it make if I make the hole a little bigger?," Piper asked sadly. Paige winced at that. She'd felt so complete with Glenn, now the ache was coming back. They all needed Prue. "Piper's right you know, but so are you. Let's give the Elders a chance to make this better, if they don't, I'm sorry Paige, but I don't think I, or Piper, could handle fighting for them. Can you accept that?," Phoebe asked. Paige glanced at Piper's pleading eyes,then looked into Phoebe's. "Yes," was all Paige said before walking form the kitchen. She desperately hoped she could orb up 'there'. Somehow she was going to make it right. She concentrated fully on getting to the Elders. She would either come back with Prue, or she would come back and say a spell that could change the world. 


	7. Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is  
mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: I'm really sorry it has been so long, but I was gone for a week. Even if I had been here I wouldn't have been able to continue. I've had some serious writer's block. I really need your opinion in order to tell if I should just stop this story or keep going. I'm not sure if I like it at all...  
  
  
Piper rolled her eyes when she heard the phone ring. She was in no mood for conversation, social or otherwise. After her sisters had their little 'talk', Piper and Phoebe had waited a few minutes before following Paige out of the kitchen. They hadn't been able to find her anywhere. Frantically, they had called Leo, fearing she was hurt somewhere or worse, but he had told them one of the very few things they hadn't expected to hear. That girl, in all her pride and naivete, had gone up to 'reason' with the Elders. Piper shook her head in disbelief before reaching for the phone. "Hello," she said. Her tone implied all she didn't actually say. The voice on the other end sounded sheepish and apologetic. "Piper, it's me, Diane. Look, I'm really sorry to bother you, but you told me to inform you if anyone suspicious-looking came in and started talking to Starlene. Well, there's this guy here and after a few minutes her face went pale, like he had told her something awful. I know it's probably nothing, but I just thought maybe you'd want to know," Diane finished, hoping she hadn't sounded as dumb as she felt. "Thanks, Diane. Really, I'm glad you called. I'll be there in a few minutes," Piper told her. Piper was completely floored. She had allowed herself to forget about the sweet-hearted woman she and her sisters were meant to protect. "And all because of my rediculous, selfish preoccupation with THEM!," Piper thought, mentally berating herself. She heard a sigh of relief on the other end then the dial tone. Irratated, she put the phone down roughly. "Doesn't anyone say 'goodbye' anymore?," she muttered. Then she shook her head at that absurd statement. Here she was, in the middle of an emergency, and she was mad because someone didn't say goodbye. Piper called for Phoebe and in a few moments Phoebe walked down the stairs. "Phoebs, we have an innocent to save and not a lot of time to do it," Piper informed her. "Starlene?," Phoebe asked, knowing the answer. Piper nodded curtly then started to the front door. "Uh, Piper?," Phoebe called after her sister. Piper turned and stared at her with a question in her eyes. "We need to call Prue first, don't we?," Phoebe asked, smiling slightly at her older sister's forgetfullness. "Paige, Phoebe. You meant Paige," Piper corrected her. Numerous emotions ran across her face - confusion, surprise, sadness, guilt- all in a matter of moments. Piper's expression relaxed into a warm smile. "Hey, hon'. It's an easy slip up," she told her softly. "Right," Phoebe said distractedly, "We need...We need to get Paige." Piper hugged her sister quickly before calling, "Leo!" She watched her husband materialize in front of her in a blaze of shimmering lights. "We need you to get Paige and tell her she can dress Them," she said with a small wave of her hand, "down later. Right now we have to save Starlene before it's too late." Leo looked slightly confused at the name. "Our innocent," Piper clarified, sighing. Leo held up his hands in a gesture of helplessness and then, in that infuriating "Whitelighter calm", he told them, "I can't just go get her. They are in Counsil and are having a heated argument at the moment. She is so loud, we can all here her through the 'Great Walls'." Leo said the last with a look of bemusement. Piper nearly laughed at his obvious reverence to the "Great Walls", but as it was, anger took the driver's seat. "My sisters and I have a life to save and you are telling me that you can't interrupt the Counsil being held behind the Great Walls?," she demanded, half shouting. Her voice had gotten louder each time she repeated one of the terms he had used previously. Leo, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed.. "I'm sorry Piper. You'll both have to go without her. I'm just a yell away," he said, attempting to make her smile. She just stared at him for a moment. "Damn," she said softly and stalked oout of the manor, grabbing her keys when she walked through the door. Phoebe followed hastily. Leo watched them go. A hint of amusement touched his eyes before he orbed out.  
  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
"You are not sitting there in those horrid white robes on your high pedestals telling me that 'your hands are tied'," Paige shouted angrily, brushing her hair from her face. "My sisters have performed an incredible amount of good in the short years they have been witches. I just joined in not too long ago and I am already amazed at what they've been put through. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to be a witch for that long. Looks like, thanks to you, that is all I will be able to do. Imagine!," Paige yelled, furious. "Who in the He," Paige began before hearing and Elder, whom they called Melanie,clearing her throat. Paige laughed loudly, the sound high-pitched with a touch of brief insanity. "I absolutely can't believe this. You are forbidding me from SWEARING?? This is too much. You sit up her, safe and sound, making up rediculous rules for your "puppets", which you seem to think we are, while we are down there working like crazy to save you as...butts!," Paige cried indignantly. One of the Elders, Thomas, chuckled. At this, Paige grew even more furious and turned to look him squarely in the eye. "Whatever you are laughing at, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing with me," Paige said, voice shaking in rage. Under other circumstances, she would have laughed at herself for using the very statement she had despised when she was in school. One time, when the teacher said those exact words to her, she had cheerfully told her where she would like to put her request. Needless to say, she was escorted none too gently to the principal's office for her smart aleck remark. Thomas raised his eyebrows at her, surprised at her words. "My Child," he began, earning a scowl from Paige, "As we have told you numerous times, Prudence can not be allowed back on earth. It is much too complicated. Someone eventually would find out that she had died before, and then where would that leave you and your sisters? I'll tell you where, dear, exactly where your sisters found themselves when Prudence died." Paige actually stopped her rampage for a moment, considering his words. "If you are as powerful as you seem to think you are, then you could make it happen," Paige said evenly. She had attacked the most prominent thing about Them, their pride. Each of them looked at each other, commmunicating a secret message. Thomas watched as they each nodded their heads at him before he spoke. "There is only one way in which this can be successful," he told her softly, "but I am afraid that you will not be at all satisfied with the solution." Paige stood before them, the passion she felt in her face, and waited for him to continue. 


	8. Anything

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is  
mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Well, I'm in a writing mood so I guess I'll do another chapter. This story just isn't pleasing me at all. Paigefan, I'm glad you like it. Really, I appreciate the vote of confidence! I kinda needed it.  
  
"You must give your life in order for Prudence to come back. We will erase all memory of you in the world and she will fill your place in the Power of Three. You see, My Child, there can not be a Power of Four. Havoc would break out throughout the world. I can not explain it simply because I do not completely understand it myself. I know it seems as if it would improve the world, but we must keep a balance between Good and Evil. That is an ultimate goal. We will give you three 'Worldly' days to make your decision. Remember that no one will remember you at all. We have never had anyone make such a sacrifice so we can not be sure there will not be repricussions, but we are willing to risk it. You may go, if you like," Thomas said kindly, taking in Paige's fallen face. Give up her sisters, her life. Paige nodded blindly to the Elders and orbed back to the manor. Tears streamed down her face and she headed towards the staircase. Then, she heard a faint voice. Paige concentrated until the voice became clearer. It was Piper and she sounded hurt. Paige let her mind focus on Piper's face and felt the familiar feeling of orbing wash over her.  
Phoebe and Piper were in the alley behind P3. They had vanquished the demon and were now trying to convince Starlene that it had been in her best interest. "Why? Why would you take away the only chance my baby has to have a normal mother, a normal life?," Starlene asked, tears pouring down her cheeks in rivers. Piper tried to reach out to her but Starlene jerked back, as if she had been hit. "Don't touch me. Don't come near me. This is all your fault. I would have been free from this illness. I wouldn't have had to face each day and pray that I wouldn't die before I told my daughter how much I loved her. I wouldn't have to hurt so much that I had to crawl across the floor for hours just trying to reach a phone so I could call for help. How can you say you save innocents when you destroy them? How can you claim to be anything but EVIL?," Starlene demanded. The accusing look she gave them pierced deep into their souls. Piper was crying openly now and Phoebe had a far off look in her eye, as though she were trying to seperate her emotions from all of this. "Starlene, please, you have to listen to me. Yes, you would have been cured, but your heart would have died and you would be cold. You would no longer feel love for your daughter. You would begin to hurt her. You can't want that!," Piper said, pleading for Starlene to believe her. "You may have stopped my heart from dying, but you've killed my spirit. I can't live one more week with this cancer eating away at my body and the guilt I feel for wanting to leave this world, leave my daughter, is slowly choking my spirit into nothing. It is your fault. This could have been taken away from me, but you killed me. You say you saved me, but I'm going to die anyway, so what's the point? I could have been free from pain, and now I must watch my life ebb away from me. I have to watch my daughter cry over me because I'm too weak to stand or even to hold her close. I try to come down to her level so I can look into her brown eyes, and I nearly fall onto her because I am so dizzy. You think you kept me from Hell. Bullshit. You need that to salve your conscience. Look at me, both of you, I am IN Hell.," Starlene finished with a cold look in her eyes and walked back into the club. Piper and Phoebe stared at her, shocked at the words that had come from her mouth. Piper knew it was grief speaking, knew she shouldn't be quite so devastated, but in her heart she felt the guilt weighing in. She was being crushed and there was no way to stop it. Paige suddenly orbed in behind them, just in time to watch Piper began to fight for a breath. "Piper!," Paige and Phoebe screamed in unison.   
Oh my God, it's really happening. I am being crushed to death by guilt. I never thought it possible but I feel it. It's like a giant wall of bricks bearing down on your chest and you can't move away from it. Look, my heart is slowly breaking. I can actually feel it come apart, piece by broken piece. I don't help people, I kill them. Slowly and painfully until the only thing that is left of them is a shell. I did it to my own sister. I lived but she died. She was always better than me, I knew it. I think maybe I was jealous of her. Yes, that's it. I killed her with jealousy. Starlene, sweet, gentle Starlene. I killed her, too. She knows it. Phoebe knows it. I bet Prue was looking on in disgust while I pretended to save her. Paige knows it, too. I wanted Paige to die. In the beginning, I told her how much I hated her. My God, but I am an evil bitch. I can't believe I've kept it hidden from myself. No wonder Mom left us, Dad too. Well, technically Mom died, but I would too if I had an evil child. She must have known. She must have been sick with disgust and I did that to her. Now, I will do it to Paige if I don't stop myself. Paige....I hear her. Wait, how can that be? She was up with the Elders. Oh, those sick sons of bitches. There she is again, I hear her voice. I think she's calling. I have to get her, she needs me.  
  
"Piper," Paige cried, "Oh, God, Piper, please wake up." Paige was holding her sister in the middle of the alley, waiting for the ambulance Phoebe had gone to call for. Piper had been gasping for breath and then she fell. She had gone completely limp and now she was barely breathing. Paige heard her mumbling and put her ear closer to Piper's mouth so that she could make out what she was saying. She heard a name. Prue. Piper was calling for Prue. Then she heard her name and Piper jerked awake. "Thank God," Paige breathed, clinging tightly to her sister. "Piper, honey, I'm so glad you are awake. You scared us for a minute there. Phoebe went to go get help. An ambulance should be here soon. You'll be ok. Everything will be ok. Soon, though, we have to talk, but that can wait. All that matters is that you are going to be ok and I will do anything to make sure of that," Paige said, crying so hard her words were hard to make out. Piper understood them and used each of them as glue to put some of her heart back together. Unfortunately, her thoughts lingered, like demons in the shadows, just waiting to come get her. Piper held on to her sister, knowing that if she didn't have her to lean on she would never make it through this. The ambulance came and carted her away. Paige and Phoebe followed closely in the car. All the way, they were silent. Each of them fearing the worst, but refusing to admit it. They were scared. Paige thought about her promise to Piper. "Anything," she told herself firmly. They made it to the hospital and waited grimly for a doctor to come talk to them. All the while, Paige repeated that word to herself, forcing her mind to wrap around the concept of 'anything'. 


	9. Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is  
mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: soccerstar...Ye of little faith ;) Please, at least read the whole story, cuz I think you may be pleased in the end.  
Paige glanced up at the doctor standing before them. "Are you Mrs. Halliwell's sisters?," he asked them. Each nodded and looked over at Glenn and Leo, who had arrived a few minutes before. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your sister was pregnant before this episode. Unfortunately, she lost the child," the doctor told them solemnly, "When she was told " He was cut off my an enraged Phoebe. "Wait a minute, my sister just experienced a horrible thing, and YOU told her about her miscarriage?," Phoebe demanded. She had no time to think about what that meant for them all. She felt both Paige and Leo place their hands on her shoulder and guide her to a chair. Slowly, the doctor continued, "When she was told, she went into another panic attack, like before. She's unconscious now. You may see her,if you like. For reference, I didn't tell her. The nurse assumed she knew about the pregnancy and told her. I really am very sorry. Follow me and I'll show you where she is" Phoebe, Paige, and Leo jumped up and followed him but Glenn decided to stay. He had seen how distant Paige had been towards him and decided not to push.  
  
When they reached the room, the sisters immediately went to her side. Leo stood back a little, startled to see his beloved so pale and drawn. "Piper, honey, we're here. Me and Phoebe and Leo, too. Maybe you can open your eyes and see us. We are all real worried," Paige said softly, smoothing Piper's hair from her face. Phoebe reached out and took Piper's hand. "Come on, Piper. Wake up. Please?," Phoebe pleaded. Leo came and place his hand on her shoulder. Quickly, she put her hand over his and squeezed, then let go. They watched Piper's still form and waited. Each silently praying that she would be ok, survive this tragedy.  
  
I hate myself. I can't believe I killed my child too. After so many, a baby had to be put on the list. I wish I could just die. Prue...God how I miss her. I guess everyone I come near is in danger. I have to warn Paige and Phoebe. Paige...she's so strong and so loving. I can't allow myself to get her. She forgives without regret, she accepts things without complain and I love her so much. Love from me...how deadly. Leo. I bet he knows by now. He must hate me, knowing I kill people. I bet he's thinking 'boy, I married an evil bitch. I should have listened to the Elders'. He should have, I guess They were right. I have them all fooled, or at least I did. They know now, God how will I face my family now? I can see Paige, her beautiful, trusting eyes boring into me and turning slowly into a look of betrayal and hurt. Or Phoebe, who has known me forever, her expression one of beseechment, begging me to tell her it's not true. Leo, my dear, sweet husband is going to have to deal with this. That child was a part of him...HOW COULD I DO THIS????  
  
Phoebe and Paige jumped when they heard Piper shout. "HOW COULD I DO THIS?" "Piper, calm down. Look at me," demanded Leo. Piper turned her face towards him and it was all he could do not to grab her and pull her to him. "I love you. We'll get through this together. Now, I want you to lie back down and relax. I don't want you to go into another attack. Breathe," Leo told her soothingly. Piper was shocked. He still loved her? How? When she hated herself so much. She had to tell him. She tried to say something but he shushed her with his finger to her lips. She closed her eyes, grateful for even the slightest touch. She felt a hand grab hers and she opened her eyes slightly to see who it was. It was Paige, fear and concern in her expression. "I love you....all of you," Piper said before drifting into a more peaceful sleep.   
  
Paige let the tears slip down her face. She'd seen the look Piper had had when she woke up. Guilt....plain guilt. Paige knew the look well, had worn it for several years after her parents death. "She must be thinking of her child," she thought, unaware of the angry words Starlene had hurled at her sisters. She heard a loud bang and heard a startled gasp behind her. She whirled around and was absolutely shocked at the sight she found. A woman, the one Paige knew as Starlene Wethers, was standing there holding a gun, looking immensely pleased with herself. Filling with dread, she turned her gaze to the floor where Phoebe lay. The blood pouring from her abdomen was making a puddle at Paige's feet. Paige fell to her knees beside her and began to start healing before being jerked up. "We can't...not without broadcasting who we are in the hospital. Not to mention we aren't allowed to heal unless it is demon-caused. We have to let the doctors handle this," Leo whispered to her. Paige shook her head, tyring to make the whole scene disappear. She watched, dazed, as the security gaurds hauled Starlene out of the room. Her eyes followed the gun as it dropped from Starlene's hand and onto the tile floor. The room was silent. She couldn't hear the nurses and doctors around her. She didn't hear Piper asking what had happened. She didn't hear Leo explaining in a detached voice and she didn't hear Piper collapse into sobs. She saw nothing but the puddle of blood at her feet and she wondered where Phoebe went. This had to be a dream.... 


	10. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Aw, thanks for the reviews guys. Starring Piper. that cookie you don't get til you update! But when you do..*puts a cookie away*   
  
Chapter 10  
  
It had been two, three hours since it happened. Or maybe it was twenty minutes. Who knew anymore? Paige was replaying the events in her mind, oblivious to all that surrounded her. The internal movie played on and Paige watched herself turn around in slow motion. It was as if someone had muted the movie, Paige heard no sound. She watched Phoebe fall, ever so slowly, to the ground. She saw the blood trickle from the wound in small rivers. Then, she was drowning. Drowning in a sea of red. The film rewound and Paige was observing a different scene. Piper was gasping, terror-filled eyes peering at her sisters helplessly. She fell, her eyelids closing in an eternal sleep. That couldn't be right. Piper had woken up, she'd opened her lovely brown eyes and stared up at Paige. Then, in the defining moment between dream and reality, Paige realized what she'd been seeing was a figment of her imagination. She blinked and tried to sit up, but her arms and legs were bound to the bed. She turned her head, seeking help, and noticed Leo sleeping in a chair beside her. "Leo," she tried to say, but her mouth was so dry that all that came out was a hourse sound. She licked her lips and tried again, this time a little more successfully. Leo jumped up at the sound of his name. "Paige," he said, after regaining a grip on the situation, "You're awake." Leo attempted to smile at her, but grimaced instead. "Shouldn't you be with Piper? or Phoebe?," she demanded, in that hoarse whisper. Leo shook his head sadly. "Phoebe died Paige. The doctors couldn't save her. and Piper...killed herself not long after," he told her. He looked ancient. "How long have I been asleep," Paige asked, trying to forget what he had just told her. "Damnit Paige. How many times do we have to do this? You've been in this hellhole institution for nine years!," he shouted. Paige stared at him, unbelieving. "I lost my wings not long after you came here, because I went a little crazy myself. I recovered. You, though, look at you. You can't even get up!" Then the laughter came. It fell from his lips and left a thick coat of darkness as it spread. Paige felt it cloak her, and then heard her own voice join in.  
  
Gasping, Paige shot up and looked around shakily, trying to make out what parts were dreams. She was in a hospital room. Leo walked in while she was trying to remember what had actually happened. "Leo, what all happened? Why am I here?," Paige asked, scared of the knowledge. Leo looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here, answering her questions. Finally, he spoke, "Piper had a panic attack and was brought here. She had another one after hearing about....about...our. child. Starlene followed you guys up here and she, I mean, Phoebe was shot. Paige, you don't remember?" Paige nodded, remembering it all. "Phoebe, she's ok right? I mean, she isn't...," Paige began, but trailed off. She couldn't utter that word. "She's stable and the doctors expect a full recovery. She was lucky, the bullet missed any vital organs. She's going to be ok. Piper was sedated, you too. Which means I probably should go see if she's awake," Leo said, eyes mirroring what Paige felt. Paige leaned back against the pillow and motioned for him to go ahead. Leo stared uncertainly at her, but left the room. Paige let relief pour through her. After all the horrible things, they needed a little good news.  
Piper lay on her side, crying when Leo entered the room. She looked at him, asking silently about Phoebe, and he nodded reassuringly. She turned back around and he moved to her side, then, after a little hesitation, he crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't move, but slowly relaxed into him. After a few minutes, Leo leaned over her and looked into her face. She stared back at him, eyes wide and guilty. "You know, don't you, that you are the most incredible person I know," he asked her quietly. Piper's face went blank and she shook her head, denying his words. Leo didn't push her. She was going through too much right now. They could finish this conversation later. He lay back down beside her. She reached back and clasped his hand tightly.  
  
A few moments after Leo left, Paige found herself looking up into Glenn's worried face. "Hey," he said timidly, testing her mood. "Glenn," Paige whispered, "I missed you baby." Glenn smiled tenderly and took her hand. "I wasn't far, sweetheart. I never will be" he assured her, Then concern clouded her expression. "Hey," he said as her eyes filled with tears," don't cry. I'm a sucker for tears. Do you need somethin? I'm at your service darlin'," he informed her in his best 'Southern Gentleman' accent. "My sisters. I need to see my sisters. I had a horrible dream. Please," she said brokenly. Glenn nodded and hurried out of the room. He leaned back through the door for a moment. "We'll get through this," he promised. Paige watched his face and mentally traced every feature. She loved him so much, and he loved her back. That in itself gave her enough strength to get through damn near anything. The famous 'Prue determination' had obviously been given to her as well. Paige was proud to have even that small portion of the eldest sister in her.  
  
When Glenn returned, Leo was following. Leo wheeled Piper into the room and the sisters locked eyes. Glenn smiled after seeing some of the worry leave Paige's eyes. "I ran into someone and thought you might like to see them," he said. Paige gave him a look so gratuitous he felt like a hero. She'd always had something about her that could make him feel on top of the world. He adored that quality in her. Leo pushed PIper over next to the bed and Paige started to get up. "Uh uh, missy Paige, you stay laying down. Trust me when I tell you they drugged us up real good," Piper said, sounding amazingly normal. "Yes Ma'am," Paige answered, nodding solemnly with big eyes. Piper couldn't help but laugh a little at her sister's comical expression. She immediately regretted it. Her head pounded hard and she felt a little dizzy. "Serves me right. How could I carry on like nothing happened while Phoebe, the very person Prue left in my care, is lying somewhere with a bullet hole through her?," Piper asked herself scornfully. Paige noticed the subtle change in Piper's demeanor and quickly adapted. "When can we see her?," she asked, directing the question towards Leo and Glenn. Leo spoke first, "As soon as the sedative wears off, which the doctor said would be an hour after you woke up." Both sisters nodded slightly. Glenn and Leo exchanged looks in silent agreement and slipped out of the room. Neither girls noticed, too preoccupied with thoughts of their sister. Piper finally said something, voice quivering, "Do you think we'll all survive this?" Paige looked into her face and grabbed her hand before answering, "Of course, Piper. I'll make sure of it." Piper was shocked at exactly how much Paige sounded like Prue. Piper suddenly remembered a conversation they'd all had in the kitchen a few days ago. Something stuck a chord with her and she opened her mouth to speak before noticing Paige had fallen asleep, still clutching her hand. Motherly instinct took over the guilt that had been ruling her as she brushed the hair from her sister's face. She stoked her cheek and tucked her arm back onto the bed, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Watching her intently, Piper mentally went over the things she was going to say when her baby sister woke up. 


	11. Detective Morris

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Sorry about scaring everyone in the last chapter! Starring Piper, your story is great. Better udate soon, or I'll take away 'the cookie'...BUM BUM BUUUM! lol   
Chapter 11  
  
"Piper!," Leo exclaimed, rushing into Paige's room, "she's awake and asking for her sisters." Tears threatened to spill over as she asked, "She wants to see me?" Leo looked incredulous. "Of course she does, sweetie! Come on, that medicine should be long gone. Are you ready?," he asked carefully. She held up a finger, signalling for him to give her a minute. "Paige, honey," she whispered softly. Paige blinked rapidly until her eyes focused. "Morning, missy Paige," Piper said, kissing her forehead. "Can we see her?," Paige asked, fully awake. "Sure she's awake and asking for us, kiddo," Piper told her. "Something about hospitals brings out the wierdest behavior....Kiddo?," Paige thought absurdly. Slowly, Piper pulled herself from the wheelchair she'd been sitting in and steadied herself on the edge of the bed. Paige crawled out and landed beside Piper. Grabbing her hand, she asked, "Are you ready?" Piper nodded determinedly. Glenn and Leo moved to support them. Glenn had come in quietly behind Leo earlier. The sisters quickly shook them off, feeling as normal as possible in the situation they were in. Nevertheless, the men followed closely. "Um...Leo? Where is it exactly that we're heading?," Paige asked, lost. Leo quickly took the lead, answering, "Oh, follow me." They finally came into a small room filled with the sounds of the continuos beeping and whirling of machines. This time, tears did reach Piper's cheeks. She was reminded of the time Prue had had her appendix removed. She and Phoebe had spent several tear-filled hours agonising over their big 'sissy'. She'd been fine, of course, but had been bombarded by hugs and kisses from her little sisters. Now, though, it was Phoebe lying there and 'sister kisses' weren't going to make it all better. Piper was shaken from her thoughts by a gentle tug on her shirt. She looked down into scared brown eyes. Piper squeezed Paige's hand and walked towards Phoebe. Phoebe had drifted back to sleep, so the sisters stared at her closed eyes, afraid to even breathe loudly. She looked so peaceful, lying there fast asleep. Paige tentatively reached out to touch her face. That small contact brought her to the floor in silent weeping. Piper went for her, but Glenn led her from the room instead. She noticed a movement from the bed and quickly moved to watch. Phoebe moved her head slightly and opened her eyes, just a little. Piper held her breath and waited. "Piper...my arm. Is Grams mad that I climbed that tree? Where's Prue? The doctors said it was broken..." Phoebe said a little incoherently. Piper looked at her, confused. "Piper? Piper! I want Prue!," Phoebe demanded childishly. Something came together in Piper's mind. She was at a loss for words. How did she explain to her seven year old like sister that her protective older sister was dead and that her arm wasn't broken, she'd been shot? Phoebe had fallen out of a tree when she was seven after Prue had told her she was too small to climb it. It had been a very traumatic experience for a child. Fortunately, Phoebe seemed to come around on her own. "Oh, Piper? Starlene...why did she do this to us?," Phoebe asked, frightened, then drifted back into a restful slumber. Piper watched for any sign of her waking up, then hurried outside of the room. There she found Paige curled up on the floor with a very worried Glenn sitting beside her. Piper sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. Paige moved to cling tightly to her older sister, who wrapped her arms around her. "Paige, sweetheart, you've been so strong for us. It's ok to let go. I have you, I won't let you fall too far," Piper whispered soothingly. Paige was amazed at how easily Piper read her fears. She snuggled closer and cried harder. It had scared her to see Phoebe in that condition, knowing that evil hadn't caused it. An innocent. But why? Paige had never really been given an explanation and she just drew a blank as to why a human would try to take away one of the most important people in her life. She felt so horrible, but at least she wasn't worrying about what to do about Prue. "Why do I have to make this choice? Why does it hurt so bad? I love them so much...I have to do what's right for them.," Paige thought to herself. None of this seemed fair for any of them.  
  
Detective Morris was sitting in the hospital parking lot, getting ready the questions he had to ask. Quick and to the point, no more pain than necessary. He'd volunteered to go for their statement, evev prolonged it as long as possible. Sometimes he hated his job. He had to go and iterrogate two people he cared about. They had to relive the horror of watching their sister, their blood, being shot down. Sighing heavily, he extricated himself from the vehicle and made his way into the hospital. "I'll check on Phoebe first," he told himself and turned down the appropriate hall. He had called ahead and made sure of the rooms they each were in. As he approached Phoebe's room, he noticed to women, looking devastated, sitting in the floor. He swore softly when he recognized them. "Maybe I should come back," he thought, but was stopped when Piper looked up at him. "Hey Darryl," she said, shaking slightly. "Piper," he began, " How are you holding up?" Piper looked baffled. "How does it look like we're holding up?," she snapped, then winced at her tone. She slowly got up and came over to him. "I'm sorry. Phoebe is going to be ok. Paige is...well, you can see. She's having a hard time with all of this," she told him. Darryl nodded, understanding what she meant. Before he could ask anything, Piper led him away and, in a monotone, explained what had happened. "Please, don't ask her to tell you the same thing you heard from me. It's the same story, and she can't handle it right now," Piper asked when she finished. Darryl nodded again and said, "Piper, I am truly sorry about this. Please, call me if you need anything. I'll come by and check up on her as soon as I can." She acknowledged his words and watched him leave, then made her way back over to Paige. Her sister looked more calm. "Paige?," she asked, remembering something, "Remember back in the alley? When you told me we needed to talk? What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Paige looked so horrified that Piper felt horrible for bringing it up. "Never mind, it isn't important," Piper said quickly. Paige shook her head. She knew she had to tell her. It was pointless to hold it back. Suddenly, the hall echoed with a blood curdling scream. 


	12. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: ooooh, candy!!!! can I please have some? I updated...see?  
Chapter 12  
Piper jumped up and ran into Phoebe's room, afraid her something had happened to her. Paige looked up and down the hall, checking for the source of the scream. nurse came running down the hall and went into the room next to Phoebe's. Paige peeked in and saw a small child, maybe six years old lying in the hospital bed. It was obvious she's had a nightmare. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep but she was sweating and crying. The nurse gently soothed her and watched until the child fell asleep. Paige quickly moved away from the door as the nurse tiptoed out, sadness etched into her expression. Piper walked out of the room, and looked at Paige questioningly. "It was the little girl in the next room. She had a nightmare," Paige told her, thinking about the child. She heard a small voice and quickly entered through the ajar door. "Who are you?," the child asked when Paige walked in. "I'm Paige. I just wanted to see if you're ok. The nurse thought you were asleep," Paige told her, trying not to frighten the girl. The little girl nodded, with a very adult like quality. "I know. I didn't want her to watch me. I'm a big girl. I can handle bad dreams," she said in a very grown up tone. "Would you like me to leave?," Paige asked, backing away. "No, you can stay. That nurse treats me like a baby. You're nice. I'm Trielle. Can I tell you a secret?," Trielle asked conspiratorally. Just then, Piper walked in behind Paige. "Hi," she said to the little girl, then turned to Paige, "Paige, you really shouldn't be in here. You might scare her." Paige looked over at Trielle. She was so pretty with big, brown eyes and long, shiny chestnut hair. "Trielle, this is my sister Piper. Can she hear your secret too? She's really cool," she said, stepping closer and dragging Piper with her. Trielle thought a moment, then smiled. "You're pretty. Just like Paige. You can hear too, but you guys have to promise not to tell anyone," Trielle said, again dropping her voice to a whisper. "Cross my heart," the sisters said in unison. "It wasn't really a dream that made me scream. Not really, anyways. I have them all the time. My mom calls them visions. My Daddy thinks me and my mommy are crazy. What do you think?," Trielle asked earnestly. Piper and Paige exchanged glances that said 'She's a witch?'. "No, honey. You aren't crazy. In fact, my other sister is in the room next door and she has visions too," Paige said, then felt an elbow jab her. "Sorry," she muttered at Piper. Trielle's eyes had gone wide at that information. "Wow, can I meet her too?," she asked. "Well, when you both get better, I think that would be fine," Piper said. "Trielle, can you tell us what the premonition," she began, and got a confused look from the child in front of her, "vision was about?" "It was real scary, but I'll tell you. I saw a pretty lady with a gun. And she shot someone else...The people looked familiar, but it was really hard to see. It was kind of snowy, you know like on television sometimes," she told them, concentrating hard. "Do you think she means Phoebe?," Paige whispered. Piper shrugged. "Where were they at? When the lady shot her?," Piper asked. "Here, in the hospital," she told them, then her face brightened in recognition. "Duh, it was you I saw," she said staring at Paige. You were beside the woman who got shot. Was that your sister?," she asked, delighted at figuring it out. Paige nodded sadly, then whirled around at the sound of a voice. "You shouldn't be in here. She needs rest, and if you aren't immediate family, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave," said the nurse from earlier. Paige smiled at Trielle and Piper winked. "Good talking to you kid. Get better, ok?," Piper said softly. The little girl saddened. "I can't. I got AIDS," Trielle said, but only Paige heard her. Paige slowly followed Piper out of the room, walking past the nurse as she went into the room. "Piper, do you think it's just coincidence that we met her? She has AIDS, Piper. She said that when we walked out," Paige said when out of ear shot of the nurse. "Maybe it isn't a coincidence. I can't believe she's dying. She's just a little girl," Piper said sadly. Did anything good ever happen anymore? Leo and Glenn came walking down the hall with coffee in hand. Neither Paige nor Piper noticed their absence. They both felt guilty for ignoring them, but knew they understood. "Want some coffee?," Leo asked, handing them the cups before either had the chance to answer. "Thanks," Piper said. Paige nodded in agreement. "You ok?," Glenn asked, then mentally kicked himself for the question. "Not really, but we're together. Eventually things will get better," Paige said. A pesky little boice spoke up. "You only have two days left before you have to decide to stay. Don't make promises, Paige." She still hadn't told Piper, and didn't intend to anymore. Why worry her uneccesarily? In fact, why should she wait any longer? She'd made up her mind. It had been made up when she's said that word to Piper. 'Anything.' That included her life, and Prue could get them through all this if anyone could. Glenn noticed her distraction and his eyebrows came together in worry. "Paige?," he asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm ok," she said, seeing his expression. She needed to say goodbye to her sisters. First, though, she kissed Glenn. In her kiss, she put all her goodbyes into it, all her 'I love Yous', all her 'I do's'. Paige pulled away, and went into Phoebe's room, with Piper at her heels. "Don't make this harder on yourself. Just make it short and sweet," she told herself. She hugged Piper tightly and kissed her cheek. Then she walked over to Phoebe and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong Paige?," Piper asked suspiciously. Paige smiled, "Nothing. I'm going to the bathroom," she said and hurried out. Piper stared after her, then turned to look at Phoebe. "I love you sis," Piper said, "Please get better." 


	13. My decision is

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: OK, I wanna Snickers. More candy? yummy, you are spoiling me! lol. Here's the update. Sorry last chapter was so crummy, I'll try harder this time. Thanks everyone who reviewed!  
Chapter 13  
Piper pulled a chair over next to Phoebe's bed. Fatigue settled on her, and she suppressed a yawn. She wanted to wait for Paige to come back and ask her about their earlier conversation, but sleep was tugging on her. Piper's eyes drifted closed, then snapped back open. She glanced at Phoebe, searching for any sign of consciousness, but there was none. Her eyes began closing and the last thing she saw before sleep overtook her was Phoebe's chest rising and falling with every breath.  
  
"My child," Thomas said when he saw Paige. "I am NOT your 'child'," she replied angrily. "Have you come to ask a question about what will happen if you decide to give your life?," he asked her, trying to understand why she was there. "No, I've already decided. However, can you answer questions?," she asked, trying to give herself enough time to work up the courage. "If you aske them, we will try our best to answer," he said, smiling down at her. "What will happen to Glenn?," she blurted out. She hadn't intended to let herself think about it, it was just too much. "He will be fine. That's all I am sure of," he told her. Paige narrowed her eyes, unsatisfied with the answer. "How can you even be sure of that?," she demanded. "We have prepared for a time such as that. We know," he replied readily. Paige sighed ,frustrated. "Fine," she said, "and my sisters? They will be OK?" "Yes. We believe they will be fine," he told her. "And they won't remember me?," she asked, biting her lip. "Now, I can't say that for sure. Their power is great and it may protect them from a complete erase of memory." Paige nodded, ready to accept her fate. "I guess that is all I have," she said. "Your decision is?," he asked, waiting expectantly.  
  
"Prue?," Piper asked, confused at the sight of her older sister. "Piper, the only way I could reach you was through a dream. Listen, Paige is about to do something. Something that will affect all of us. I can't tell you what, but you won't like it. She's made up her mind, there isn't a way to change it. She's like me in that way," Prue said, smiling slightly. "I don't understand. Paige went to the bathroom, she'll be back in a minute. What kind of decision could she possibly make from there?," Piper asked. She couldn't believe Prue was standing in front of her. It was so real, but it had to be a dream. Prue even said so. This was too strange. "Piper, just trust me. I need you to write her a letter. In it, tell her how you feel about her being your sister. Tell her how much you love her. OK?," Prue asked, concerned. "Sure, but Prue?" Piper began. Prue was fading away. "PRUE! Don't leave. Please. Don't leave," Piper called after her. She awoke, tears streaming down her face. In her hands, she held a pen and some paper. "I love you, Prue," she whispered, "I wanted to say I love you." Piper let a few more tears slip down her cheeks, before roughly dragging her hand across her face. Using the bed side table to write on, she began writing. Leo came in to check on her frequently. Glenn kept asking where Paige was. She ignored them both. She didn't know how to explain and she was lost in her letter. She was pouring out all her love into a piece of paper. She didn't stop until she signed her name. "How is she going to get this?," Piper asked herself. She watched the letter disappear in blue lights, and smiled a little. Prue thought of everything. Then, finally, she allowed her thoughts to turn to where exactly Paige was. She was jerked from her thoughts when Phoebe stirred. Piper waited, on edge, as Phoebe's eyes fluttered open, then shut again. Letting out a disappointed breath, Piper relaxed again.   
  
"My decision," Paige began, then paused to remember Piper's compassionate face, Phoebe's bright smile, and Glenn's love filled eyes. "My decision," she said again, shaking her head to clear the images, "is" "PAIGE!," a voice said. Paige quickly turned around. Shocked, she asked, "Prue?" Prue nodded. "Paige, I'm begging you not to do this. BUT, since I know you are too much like me for your own good, then I also know you won't give in to begging. Just read this, before you tell them your decision. Please?," Prue said in one breath, then handed her a folded piece of paper. Paige turned to the Elders. "I'm going to need a few minutes," she told them. Thomas nodded, along with the others, and Paige distanced herself from them. She opened the letter and saw Piper's handwriting. Immediately, her eyes filled with tears and she brought the piece of paper to her chest, as if she were letting her heart read it first. Then, she slowly began reading the scrawled handwriting.  
  
My dearest sister,  
Right now, you are probably wondering why I am writing you this. Well, let's just say I was told by someone very special that you were making a decision today. A decision, I'm told, I won't like. I know I can't stop you, you are far too stubborn, but I can tell you something that may or may not affect your decision. Brace yourself, I am crying while I write this, and I think maybe you will cry while reading it.  
  
Paige, when you first came into my life, I treated you like an outsider. A act that we both knew well, but I never apologized enough for it. I will never be as good a person as you, I know that. You see, when you walked into our lives, bringing with you that stubbornness and determination, you reminded me so much of Prue I had to look twice before I realized she wasn't back. That scared me, but I didn't know it then. Then, I saw an emotion I just wasn't ready for, coming from someone I barely knew. Love. I didn't want love, I wanted to lock myself away from that very thing. I wanted to be empty, unfeeling, but you refused to let me. Instead, I poured all my anger onto you. I am so sorry for that, and I will never forget the day I fully felt the weight of my actions. I also will never forget the complete and total forgiveness I received from you. I felt it, it was like a blanket, and I was wrapped in it. It was amazing. YOU are amazing. I can see you shaking your head as you read this, you won't believe me, I'm sure. You are, and you have to trust me on this. That is another of your best qualities, Paige. You are so trusting. You trusted me right from the very beginning. I ran from that, as well. I didn't realize that until just now. I didn't want you to trust me, or rely on me. I had failed one sister and I didn't want to fail you, too. I did, though, with how I treated you, I failed you utterly. I love you so much, and I will forever.   
  
I have something to tell you, something I should have told you earlier. I can make it without Prue. I can make it because I have you. You keep me going, you pull me through. When we were in the Underworld, and 'He' was hurting me, do you know what I was thinking. "Don't give up. You have people counting on you. You failed once, don't do it again" You kept me alive. I believe that. Thinking that you needed me around gave me enormous strength. I need to thank you for that. Remember when you thanked me, simply for loving you. I have to turn that back on you. It isn't you who needs to thank me, I need to thank you. I ran from your love, but you chased me down. Thanks. I know sometimes it seems as though we don't let you into our thoughts and our feelings. Well, here it is, in black and white. This is how I feel inside. You filled the hole in my heart with warmth. That, in itself, is amazing. You forced me to open my eyes and start truly living. We have a lot to get through, I can't deny that. So much has happened, and you need to start letting go. Piece by piece we will put our lives back together. We will do this with love, patience, nurturing. Phoebe and I can't do it alone, don't ever think that. The only way for our lives to be together, is if we are together. I miss Prue. I always will, but I need you here with me. I need you to hold my hand. I promise to always be here for you. You are my baby sister, and I've vowed to myself I will take care of you, and I will. I love you. With my heart. With my spirit. With my soul.  
  
Your sister,  
Piper  
  
Paige wiped the tears from her cheeks and carefully folded the letter back up. Piper had been right, she was crying. "Now what do I do?," Paige asked herself. She had been so sure that Piper and Phoebe needed Prue. Never had she considered they needed her as well. The thought baffled her. Feelings raced through her, creating havoc in her once calm heart. Her insides twisted as she tried to decide on what was right. Then, she saw Prue walking towards her. Paige waited for her to reach her, wondering what Prue was going to say. Instead of speaking, the first thing Prue did was hug her. Paige breathed in the scent of her older sister, and tried to clear away all the doubts. She concentrated on that moment, then and there. Prue pulled away and opened her mouth to speak. 


	14. Convulsions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: TWICE THE CANDY?? woo-hoo! your the best. *eyes sparkle at the thought of any kind of chocolate* Oh ya, and why did you say u updated but all you had was an author's note? I need more of that story. It is sooooo heart breaking. *sniff*  
Chapter 14  
He was always doing his boss's dirty work. 'Eiron, do this, Eiron do that, Eiron go destroy the Charmed Ones'. It was ridiculous, but he would show them. He'd found a way to break the Power of Three forever. There wasn't any half-breed sister waiting to come and step in this time. He'd made sure there was no way to reunite the Charmed link once another sister died. It hadn't been hard to pick who it would be. They had made that very easy on him. The middle one, Phoebe, always seemed to be the one way into their defenses. She was the weak part of the 'all powerful trio'. Her sisters saved her countless times yet she continually found a way to inadvertently destroy them all. First, she fell in love with a demon. Then, she was off with her 'boyfriend' while her older sister was murdered by Shax, then she became the Queen of all evil...She just never could get it right. Now, she was lying in a hospital with a bullet through her. Eiron smiled wickedly at the thought of poisoning her slowly. She wouldn't survive this, he was sure. Laughing, he began to shimmer away before being stopped by an upper-level demon. "The master wants to see you about the Charmed Ones," he told Eiron before leaving. Eiron growled in frustration. "Oh Eiron..," he said scornfully to himself.   
  
"My liege," he said and dropped to one knee in reverence. "Get up," said a hooded figure. Eiron complied and waited, head down, for his new orders. "I have found that the youngest sister, Paige, is finding a way to bring the dead back. We must make sure this happens before you kill the other. We can't have them sending the eldest back to take the place of the one dead now can we? Go now. Do not fail, Eiron. You know what happens if you fail," the Master told him, then sent a fireball spinning by him into another demon. "Yes, my liege," he said and bowed out quickly. Great, now he had to wait until the time was right. Or did he? "I am not following another order. I will kill two of them. Insurance. Yes, then I will become powerful. Others will follow me," Eiron thought gleefully. He glanced around, searching for any onlookers. Finding there were none, he shimmered out.  
  
"Paige," Prue said, organizing her thoughts, "I have to tell you that I don't want you to do this. It wouldn't be fair for them to lose a sister, only to have me come back. It doesn't balance out and it isn't right. They will remember. I'm sure of it. It will be impossible to get over. They haven't had time to get to know you. You know Piper, she won't ever forgive herself. Phoebe only made it through my death because of you. Without you,she is going to be lost. Don't you understand? They NEED you, not me. They miss me, yes, and I, them, but they are just starting to move on. Please, don't do it. I love you, you know. I know that sounds weird. I don't know you, right? I've been watching you Paige. It's almost like watching a younger me. I love your determination and your drive and I love how you take care of them. I do love you. We bonded when I came back. That won't ever change. Maybe one of these day They will let me visit. It IS possible. This isn't the only way around it." Prue took a deep breath and stared at Paige, expecting an argument. "They need us BOTH, Prue. I realised that when I read this," she said, holding up the letter, "I know you told her to do it. I'm glad. So, here's what I'm thinking. We go in there, TOGETHER, and we don't leave until they either kick us both out, or give in to what we want." Prue stared in awe of her baby sister. That sounded like an idea she would have, HAD had. "You do want to come back, right," Paige said, biting her lip. "Of course," Prue said, hugging her, "Shall we?" Paige took Prue's outstretched hand and together they walked towards the 'Great Walls'.  
  
Piper looked up, expecting to see Glenn or Leo. Instead it was a doctor. "Something wrong?," she asked warily. "No, just need to add something to her medication," the doctor told her. Piper moved away to give him room. When he was done, he smiled and left the room. Then, Glenn did come in. "Piper, I am really worried. Paige isn't anywhere. Please, tell me what happened before I go crazy!," he demanded. Piper sighed. She had to tell him something. "I'm not sure where she is," she admitted, "but she's fine." Glenn looked unconvinced. Leo came in behind him. "She's with the Elders, Glenn," he said. Piper nodded, suspecting that very thing. Glenn looked slightly confused. "They are like my...OUR bosses," Leo explained. Glenn nodded, understanding. (sort of) Then the room was filled with noise. Piper looked fearfully at Phoebe and saw her sister's body convulsing. "Leo, go get a doctor, or a nurse or something," she screamed before turning back to Phoebe. "Damnit, Phoebe, don't do this. I can't lose you. You have to be alright. Do you hear me? I don't know what is going on, but you have to fight. I need you here. Paige does too. We can't make it without you. Come on Phoebe," she yelled at her sister. She tried to hold her, but Phoebe was convulsing wildly. Piper watched, helpless, as the room filled with doctors and nurses. "Ma'am, we need you to leave," a nearby woman said and tried to lead her out. "NO! I am not leaving. I won't," she said firmly. She was grabbed by someone else and was slowly forced to leave. "Phoebe! Phoebe answer me. Wake up and answer me! You have to be alright. Please. Please, you have to be alright." The door was shut before she could come back in. Piper slid to the floor. Leo tried to get her to move from the door into a chair somewhere, but Piper refused to budge an inch. "Please be alright," she repeated to herself over and over. 


	15. Phoebe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Don't you just hate those cliffhangers? I know, I'm the world's worst at them! You updated for REAL! YAY!!! Good Job, Starring, good job. :P  
Chapter 14  
Paige and Prue whirled around when a woman's voice called their name. She was too far away for them to tell who it was. They walked towards her, and gasped. "Phoebe? What are you doing here?," Paige asked, confused. Prue touched her arm and she turned to face her. "What?," Paige asked her, wondering what was happening. A long look passed between them, and finally Paige's eyes widened. "No!, this can't be happening. She can't be..." Phoebe looked at them, frustrated. She wanted to know what she was doing here, or for that matter, where 'here' was. And why was Prue there? "Uh, guys? What's going on?," she asked hesitantly. Prue glanced at her with a pained expression befor lowering her gaze. "Phoebe, you're..."  
  
"DEAD? Oh God no. You're lying. You're lying. Please, I'm begging you, tell me your lying. I did this, it was me. It's my fault. Why?," Piper screamed before breaking into wails of grief. The doctor stood uncertainly. "Mrs. Wyatt, I'm truly sorry," he said, eyes filled with compassion. "You're sorry? SORRY won't bring my sister back. It can't bring Phoebe back to me. Oh God, I can't do this. I can't....I will NOT lose another sister," she said, talking to herself. The doctor left quickly, shoulders slumped in failure. Leo hugged his wife and she leaned against him.   
  
I killed her. I didn't protect her like I should have and I killed her. What kind of a monster am I? Who would kill their own family, their flesh and blood? It should have been me. Why couldn't it have been me. I deserve to die. I wish I were dead. There's nothing left for me here. Paige is gone, too. I bet she's gone forever. Everyone in my life leaves. and it's my fault. What am I going to do without her? I won't survive, and I don't care. Maybe I should die right now and join my sisters. But they are in heaven, so to speak, and I will be in Hell because I am a wretched human being, an awful witch, and a horrible sister.   
"What? This isn't happening!," Phoebe said, upon hearing the news. "What about Piper? What will she do? Paige! You need to be with her! You have to be...Go to her. She can't be alone." Phoebe began crying, her whole body shaking, and Prue held her. Stroking her hair, she whispered, "It'll be ok. We'll find a way to make this better." Paige was beyond shock. She looked at her two...oh dear God, dead, she's really dead...sisters. Then, she orbed away, back to the hospital to her only sister left. "Piper," she said, running to her. Piper whipped around and ran to the rest of the distance, falling into Paige. "She's dead, Paige. I killed her. I let her get shot, and now she's dead, and it's all because of ME!," Piper yelled crazily. Paige gently rocked her sister and slid with her to the floor. "No, honey, don't say that. Damnit, we'll fix this. We have to. Neither of us can live through this. Damn Them," she said, the last part to herself. Piper continued to cry heavily, and Paige convinced her to come with her to a more private area, so she could orb them home.   
  
When they arrived at the manor, Piper took a look around the living room. She saw hundreds of things that reminded her of Phoebe. Finally, her body gave out and she fainted. Paige hurried to her, trying to heal her, but unable because it wasn't demon related. "DAMN YOU!," she screamed, holding Piper. She finally started crying. Soft, low crying that she couldn't seem to stop. The tears drenched her face, and her heart felt as though someone were squeezing it with all their might. Phoebe was gone, and she wasn't sure if she could come back. Leo stood away from the scene and silently orbed out.   
  
"Phoebe, calm down. We WILL be able to fix this. This wasn't supposed to happen, I know it. Now look at me!," Prue said forcefully. Phoebe looked at her, tears in her eyes. Prue hugged her fiercely before looking into her eyes and saying, "I love you and I am going to make this right. Trust me." Phoebe nodded. Leo orbed beside them. "Phoebe, are you doing ok?," he asked distantly. His mind was with Piper and the pain he's witnessed. This couldn't happen again. Piper had barely survived it the first time. "What about my sisters?," Phoebe asked, ignoring his question. "They are...as you would expect them to be," he finished lamely. Phoebe burst into a fresh set of tears. She felt as though she had abandoned them. Prue tried to soothe her, but her thoughts were on how she was going to get Phoebe back to Piper and Paige. Other than that, there was nothing important anymore. 


	16. more bad news

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: oh my gosh, I did kill Phoebe, didn't I? Well, now what will happen to the Power of Three?   
Chapter 16  
When Piper opened her eyes, her first thought was 'Why is Paige crying?' followed by a series of not so nice words directed at the Elders. It was unfair to blame them, but she did anyway. Along with herself, and the hospital...and...no, that was wrong. Shaking her head, she got to her feet, taking Paige with her. "Let's see if we can find something in the Book that can help," Piper said. She felt very dizzy and swayed slightly before regaining her balance. She grabbed Paige's hand and went upstairs to the attic. Paige wanted to tell her that there was no way to bring her back, or they would have done that very thing when Prue died, but she saw no point in bringing the inevitable any closer than it already was.   
  
Piper swung open the attic door and walked over to the Book of Shadows. Paige stayed near the door, not wanting to participate in the futile search. She heard Piper gasp, and rushed over to where her sister stood. The first thing Paige noticed was the triquetra. It was separated into three separate rings. Then she saw that the pages were blank. Confused, she turned to Piper for an answer. "This happened before. After a big fight we all had, Phoebe, Prue and I. It means there is no Power of Three. Oh, Paige, we've lost everything," Piper said helplessly. Paige was more than a little shocked. Up until now, she had thought that Phoebe's death was temporary, until she and Prue thought of something. Now, she was being forced to face the fact that her sister could very well be gone. Forever. Just then, Leo orbed in behind them. One look at their faces told him that they already knew. Piper and Paige turned to look at him questioningly. He took a deep breath and began telling him what he had been informed of. "The Elders sent me to let you know that I am no longer your Whitelighter. Without the Power of Three, there is no need for any magical protection" Piper just nodded, not really comprehending what he was telling her. "What about you and Piper? You ARE married. What happens now?," Paige asked, worried about her sister. "I don't know. They didn't really say anything. Right now They are trying to decide what course of action needs to be taken. The Elders are very worried. The balance has been tipped tremendously towards Evil. It is impossible to know the effects of losing the Charmed Ones," Leo said, not wanting to hold back anything. He didn't have the time or energy to sugar coat what he had to say. Paige looked devastated. This was all too much in too little time. Leo bent to kiss Piper gently then orbed away, leaving them to cope. "Damn him," Paige muttered, pissed at his attitude. Piper sat heavily on the floor and began rocking back and forth. Her mind was overloaded, it couldn't wrap around all of this at once. Instead, in a way of defense, she concentrated solely on the rise in Evil. She no longer allowed herself to think of herself, her husband, or her sisters. She could only handle so much, and all of the above choices were not in the 'handle list'.  
  
"Leo! What on earth were you thinking?," Prue demanded angrily. "You just dropped that all on them and came back? Just because you aren't their Whitelighter, doesn't mean you don't have a RESPONSIBILITY to them!" Prue's eyes snapped impatiently when he shrugged his shoulders. "I only did what I was told, Prue. I don't know what else to do. I'm sure Piper is angry enough at me without me hanging around," he said wearily. Prue softened just a little. "Fine, but don't you think she needs you? I mean, come on, you are her husband. You can't just run away because she allegedly is mad at you," she said. Leo stared helplessly at her. He felt the way she did, but what she didn't know is that he had been forbidden, for now, to go to them. "Ok, if you aren't going to listen to me, then just go. I have a lot of thinking to do," Prue said pointedly, then stalked away from him. Not far from where they stood, Phoebe was waiting with her mother and grandmother. As Prue approached, Grams smiled at her. "Hey," Prue said, before turning to look at Phoebe. "Honey, are you ok?," she asked. Phoebe shook her head. "Why can't we go back to them, Prue? What did they do to deserve this?," Phoebe asked brokenly. Prue could only stare at her. She'd asked those very questions herself. The Elders just dodged them, and gave her some self-righteous crap. "I wish I know, Phoebs, I really do, but we can't give up just yet. Somehow, someway, we are going to get you back to them. That's a promise, and I don't break promises," Prue said, hard determination lacing the words. "Except the vow I made to myself to protect you, and that was the most important one of all," she thought to herself scornfully. She would never forgive herself for leaving them the way that she did. She would make it up to them, though, if it was the very last thing she did. 


	17. Yet another demon?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: P3Halliwell, you IGNORED my story?? :P lol. Glad you are enjoying it though! Keep reading! Thanks everyone else for their reviews!  
Chapter 17  
He'd begun studying the Charmed Ones a few days ago. Something had happened, and now he needed them. His warlock parents told him they were the most powerful witches of all. "Good," he thought, "I could use that power." Now, he had formed a well thought out plan to get what he wanted, and he was determined to do just that. First, though, he had to see Her. He quickly entered into the small gray house and was met with a startled gasp.  
  
"Paige?," Glenn called out, walking up the stairs at the anor. He'd stayed behind at the hospital, taking care of things, and giving the sisters a little time to themselves. He walked into the attic to see Paige standing above her sister, who was sitting on the ground. Paige looked up and stared at him as he moved towards her, hesitantly. Paige practically fell into his arms, collapsing into tears. Even the comfort of his arms couldn't bring the peacefulness she needed. She tried to forget what had happened. She tried to remember better times. She was so confused that in the end she just gave up. Glenn supported her weight as she fell into a heavy sleep. Then, with ease, he picked her up and took her to her bedroom. After making sure she was comfortable, he went back to the attic to check on Piper. He bent down to face her. "Piper," he started awkwardly, "I think maybe you should go downstairs and try to get some rest." Piper, surprising, moved to do so. He walked close to her, noticing a small sway in her steps, but she made it safely. Instead of turning into her bedroom, however, she went into Phoebe's and closed the door. He heard faint sounds of crying before a deep silence settled onto the house.   
  
The man came out of the house with a light, satisfied grin on his face. It was time to go to the Charmed Ones. He said the spell to carry him there, and found himself looking at a huddled figure lying on a bed asleep. This was the one they called Piper, he knew, and she was the strongest. He looked at her, amazed that she looked so weak and pitiful just then after all the stories he'd heard. He fervently hoped his plan worked out, otherwise. He stopped his thoughts. This was no time for doubt. Quickly, he used a spell to bind her hands and feet together, then quietly searched for the other one, Paige. He found her in much the same position he'd found her sister. He repeated the spell and picked her up, gently, and carried her back to the room where Piper was. She stirred, then fell back to sleep. He sighed in relief. If she'd awoken, he wasn't sure what they would have done. He was a little intimidated by the Charmed Ones. He touched the other, then said the reverse spell to the one he's recited to get here. They reappeared in front of the gray house he'd been at earlier. He carefully carried one, then the other into the house. "I'm glad they made this so easy," he thought to himself. They certainly didn't seem quite as powerful as they'd been described. Then again, they were sleeping in the deep sleep of the grieving. His plan was going smoothly. He chuckled quietly. "Damn I'm good," he thought aloud and awoke the two women. Fortunately for him, the magical bonds were strong enough to hold them. At least, until he had the chance to explain to them what he needed from them.  
  
Prue, Grams, and Patty were still working on getting Phoebe to slow down, calm down, and breathe. "Phoebe, honey," Patty said, "listen to us. This isn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen, and if it wasn't supposed to happen, then there IS a way to make it better." Phoebe shook her head, but her protests were dying down at last. "Really, dear," Grams added, "You must calm down. It can be fixed and if anyone can do that, it's us Halliwells." Prue nodded in agreement. Leo came up to them, looking pained. He decided if he couldn't go to his wife, he would help his sister-in-law as much as possible. Prue moved to put a hand on his shoulder, his earlier offense forgotten. She wasn't mad at him as much as she was mad at this whole situation. It just didn't quite seem fair to take so much away from her sisters. Piper's baby, Phoebe, Grams, Mom, her, their powers, Piper's husband (she'd found out that he couldn't go back), their security...The list was nearly endless. "Prue," he whispered, "I think something is off. I feel an urgence from Piper and Paige." Prue looked slightly confused. "I thought you weren't their Whitelighter anymore," she said questioningly. He looked as confused as she was, but he quickly turned back to the pressing situation. "I can't go to them, They have stopped me. I guess they couldn't quite sever the tie between my wife and I," he said a little bitterly. Prue raised an eyebrow at his tone. She didn't think it was in him to feel bitter towards anyone, let along the Elders, whom he held in high regard. "I'm not sure, but I think they may be in trouble," he continued. Startled, Prue pulled him away from the crowd around PHoebe, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "What do we do?," she asked worriedly. "I just don't know, but whatever it is, it better be soon," he said, his tone matching hers. Prue's eyes sort of glazed over as she thought. This couldn't be happening. As if they hadn't been through enough Hell, now there was this.  
  
  
AN: Come on guys, review! I know you can do it!! :P Really though, it gives me inspiration and it only takes a few seconds. Flames are even a source of benefit, as long as they are at least a little constructive. Anyway, I'll try and update ASAP, but I need some feedback. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Seriously, it brightens my day! 


	18. Dmitri

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Paigefan, I guess I kind of forgot that they did have their powers when Prue died, but here's my reasoning. The Power of Three truly does not exist anymore, so they aren't witches anymore. Forgive me the mistake, please.Do you still like my story?  
Chapter 18  
"Who the hell are you and what could you possible want now?," Paige asked the man standing in front of her. "I'm going to have to ask you politely to be quiet while I explain myself," he said, a mysterious look on his face. Piper looked as though she didn't really care what happened, and was surprised to find that Paige did. "Well, if you can be polite, so can I," Paige said. He thought she meant be being quiet and began to speak, "My..." Paige interrupted. "I said I would be polite not quiet," she said, "So, here's what I have to say to you, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you can go to Hell." She was in no mood to play games with him. All she wanted was to get Phoebe back, and then vanquish him. Still, when Piper nudged her, she closed her mouth. "Ok, if you are through," he said pointedly, "Then, my name is Dmitri and I need something from you. Let me start by telling you my story," he said before again being interrupted. "We are *not* your psychiatrists and we don't need to hear a sob story so why don't you just let us go and we can get back to where we are truly needed," Paige said angrily. "I suggest that you just be quiet, you may want to hear this. It may help with your...loss," he said, looking at her, then continued, "My parents were good witches, but they died in a car crash when I was just an infant. Something you may understand," he said, glancing at Paige, "I was, in a way, adopted by the Underworld because they wanted my power. The power of, for lack of a better word, ressurection." At this, Piper and Paige began listening closely, already turning over ways to force him to use his power for their own benefit. "I have surprisingly been able to avoid using my power for evil, though they have tried to convince me to. They are becoming very impatient with me and I am afraid that I may not last much longer. I have found it impossible to make myself BE evil. Now, I actually have a reason to live. I met a woman who stole my heart and now she is in danger. I need you to strip my powers so that I may escape their radar. I can't go on living like this. She means too much to me. In return for this favor, I am willing to bring your sister, Phoebe as I recall, back to you. How you will explain it will be up to you as I don't have the power to deal with that. I am certain you can find a way to deal with this. Will you help me?," He asked staring at them, pleading. The entire time he had been pacing befor them, stopping only to look directly at them when he said something that needed emphasis. "Yes," Piper said immediately. "Piper! We can't just agree to this without thinking and doing some investigating. He may be trying to trick us," Paige said automatically. "I don't care, Paige," Piper said, tears running down her cheeks, "what does it matter anymore? Without her, we are *nothing*. Don't you understand that?" Paige felt that little dagger hit home. "Like I don't realise she's gone from our life," Paige thought, feeling as though she'd been slapped. "Fine, we'll do what you want, but we don't have our powers without Phoebe. (sorry 'bout that Paigefan) You have to uphold your end of the bargain before we can do the same," Paige snapped unhappily. In truth, she believed him, but she didn't want to risk getting her hopes up to have them smashed into nothing. Dmitri nodded after a brief consideration. "Why wouldn't they do it? I am bringing back the one they want," he said, convincing himself. "Ok, then, I am going to need a few things. Oh," he said, waving his arms and thereby releasing their bonds. "Sorry about tying you up, so to speak. I had to make sure I wouldn't die the moment I hit your doorstep. I have heard a lot of stories about you, though I didn't realise you no longer had your powers. Judging by the way you were looking at me earlier, it wouldn't have mattered," he said sheepishly, indicating Paige. "What do you need to do this?," Piper asked, cutting straight to the details. "All I need for you to get is some of her blood," he told them, "The rest, I can take care of." It was decided that Paige would orb to the hospital and obtain some of her sister's blood from the lab, then orb back. While she was gone, Piper watched curiously as he began to prepare for the spell. He used a vast assortment of candles and drew a star on the floor. It looked very much like she expected it would if someone were being ressurected. "This better work. I don't know what else to do," Piper whispered to herself. Dmitri overheard her. "Piper, trust me. I wouldn't want anyone to lose someone they loved. Not like that. Especially not at a demon's hand. I've seen what they can do to people," he said sympathetically. Piper's eyes snapped at the word demon. "Phoebe didn't die at the hands of a demon, she died in the hospital," Piper said, sorting through what little she knew. "Right, but it was a lower level demon, Eiron, who poisoned her. God, didn't you know?," he asked, sorry to have mentioned it at all. "No, but thank you. As soon as we get Phoebe back, he will be on our hit list," she said, her expression revealing her trademark 'kick some demon ass' look. Paige came back and he put a drop of blood in the middle of the star and began chanting in what sounded like latin to Piper. Paige and Piper gripped each other's hands and waited, breathless. 


	19. Irrepressible Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: Ann, I haven't a clue how to double space the documents, but I will try and figure it out. Sorry if it is hard to read, but I'll work on it! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love feedback, it helps my writing!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Phoebe was back alright, but something was incredibly wrong. She wasn't moving, or speaking. Her stare was unblinking and seemed not to actually be looking at anything. Piper was crouched beside her, trying to force Phoebe to look at her. "Come on, Phoebe. Look at me damnit! Say something. Are you ok?," Piper asked pleadingly. Paige forced her eyes from the scene to look accusingly at Dmitri. "What did you do to her?," she demanded, hands on hips. "I don't know what is wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. I...maybe her soul just hasn't caught up with her physical body," he said, as confused as the rest. Paige was livid. "Wasn't supposed to happen, but it IS happening so fix it!," she said, nearly shouting. "I don't know how. Give her some time. Maybe it will get better," he offered. "Magically," Paige scoffed, "I've had enough of you "miracles"!" "Shhhhh," Piper said, stopping the argument. Phoebe was mumbling something and trying to focus her eyes on the face in front of her. "Piper?," she asked timidly. Relieved, Piper answered, "Yeah, honey, it's me. You ok?" Phoebe looked scared and confused. "Why are you here? You arent...," Phoebe asked. Piper shook her head. "No, sweety, we got you back. You're here with us," Paige said, joining them. "That means Prue kept her promise. Everything IS ok," Phoebe said, smiling slightly. That made them all cry. Piper and Paige dragged her into their arms, clinging tightly to the one they'd *almost* lost.  
  
"Leo, where is she?," Prue demanded. Leo shook his head, bewildered. "I don't know. I told you, she couldn't have just disappeared!," he insisted. "Well, she did and I want to know why!," Prue said. Her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "Leo...try and sense her," Prue said excitedly. "I told you I can't," Leo started, but stopped when he realised what she was thinking. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Phoebe. "Got her!," Leo said incredulously after a moment. "They found a way!," Prue said, "Come on, let's go have a conference with the Elders and find out more." She didn't wait for a reply, but took his hand and dragged him along with her.  
  
Phoebe felt an uncontrollable amount of anger envelop her. She felt an irresistable urge to scream, and scream she did. Paige and Piper jerked back, startled. "Phoebe! What's wrong?," Piper asked, worried. Phoebe stopped screaming and looked around wildly. Her eyes locked on Dmitri. "You!," she shouted, "What are you doing here?" Dmitri started, then he realised something. "Paige, Piper. You need to get out of here," he said. "Why? What's wrong with her?," Paige asked, terrified. "When someone is resurrected, they come back with the same emotion they felt before they died, only it's worse, much worse. Obviously your sister was mad, only now it's pure rage. Which is why I say you need to go. NOW," he said, fearing for their safety. "Yeah, right. Like we would ever leave her like THIS. That isn't in our blood," Piper said. Phoebe was tearing the room apart. SHe began throwing things and Paige had to duck to avoid a book. "Phoebe," Piper said, starting toward her. Phoebe turned to look at her, and Piper felt a tremor of fear. She had never feared her sister before, and she wasn't going to let it get in her way now. "Calm down and talk to us," Piper continued, still moving. This time, it was Piper avoiding an object. A chair. "Hey! Listen to me!." Piper said loudly. Phoebe stopped, uncertain. Piper felt more confident now that she had her attention. "Take a deep breath, honey, and calm down!," she said firmly. Phoebe hesitated, then picked up a lamp. "Phoebe!," Paige said, helping Piper, "Put it down and talk to us." Phoebe, surprisingly, obeyed. "Good. Now why don't you tell us what's wrong," Piper said. Phoebe let her body relax. Piper and Paige, sensing the storm was over, closed the distance between them. "I don't know what it was. I was fine, then I just got really, really mad," Phoebe said honestly. "Dmitri said that you were angry before you...I mean before..you know," Piper said, unable to use the word, "and that's why you were so angry just then." Paige placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder, trying to comfort her a little. "I was mad, but at nobody but myself. I was mad because I couldn't help you. You looked so sad and I didn't understand why I couldn't just force myself to get up and hug you. I wanted to so bad, but I just couldn't comprehend what was wrong. When I finally realised it was ME making you so sad, I got really angry. You guys are always there for me to make me feel better, or give me a hug, and I wanted to do the same for you. It just didn't seem fair that I had to lay there and let you be upset," Phoebe explained. By then, they were all crying. "Don't you do that to yourself, got it?," Paige said softly, but angrily and pulled her into a hug. Piper wrapped her arms around both of them, both giving and recieving the comfort they needed.  
  
"Resurrected?!," Prue said, disbelieving, "What about the injuries Phoebe sustained before she died? Doesn't she still have them?" Leo had thought about the very same thing, but wasn't near as vocal about his thoughts to the Elders. "No," Thomas said simply, infuriating Prue. "Yeah, sure. They just magically went away!," she scoffed. "Yes, actually, they did," Thomas answered. "Fine. Then how are they going to explain this to the people who know about Phoebe's situation?," Prue demanded. Thomas turned to look at Leo. "That is your job, Leo. We need you to take care of it," he said. Leo nodded and orbed out. "Ok, if you have this all figured out...How are they? Since you won't let me see them!," Prue said angrily. The Elders looked around at each other. "Prudence, we have been meaning to talk to you about that rule...", Thomas said, smiling. 


	20. Brownies

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: ok, this is the next to the last chapter, so enjoy. sorry it took me sooo long! Charmedfanatic, thanks for taking the time to read all of my stories. Very much appreciated. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I love you allllll  
Chapter 20  
  
"Thank you," Dmitri said, smiling at the Charmed Ones. "Aren't you even going to make sure your power is gone?," Paige asked, then thought about that would entail. "I mean, I know there isn't any dead bodies waiting around here," she said lamely, but he interrupted her before she embarrassed herself too badly. "Were you under the impression that ressurection was my only power?," he asked, amused. Paige nodded dumbly. "I can also read thoughts," he said matter of factly, and they all looked at each other. "Though Piper, with the way you think, I would rather be in Hell. Honestly, you need to stop tormenting yourself. All of those things couldn't possibly be your fault," he told her kindly. Piper paled visibly, and her sisters faced her, shocked. "I...I mean, I wasn't...I don't," she stammered, then trailed off, knowing it was useless. "You better take her home," he said, nodding at Phoebe, "she has been through enough for one day." Paige nodded in agreement and touched both of her sisters before orbing them to the manor.  
  
"You are letting me go back?," Prue asked incredulously, crying and laughing at the same time. "Yes," Thomas said, "but there is one condition." Prue waited, fearing the worst. Maybe a time limit... "You must choose between being a whitelighter, or having your old power back," he said solemnly. She smiled, relieved, "That's easy. I love being a Whitelighter, but being a witch is in my blood." They each nodded their heads before Thomas said, "This means you will be human again. It is possible for you to die, for a second time. Only, you will not be given another chance." Prue just grinned. She had died before, it wasn't something she relished repeating, but she was getting her sisters back and that was all she could ever want. "Thank you," she breathed, "May I go?" Thomas laughed at her eagerness. "Yes, by all means, you are dismissed," he said, chuckling.   
  
Piper was the first to notice her older sister. "Prue? Am I dreaming?," she asked her sisters carefully. "Oh my Gosh, it IS," Paige screamed. That was the last coherent word spoken for the next several minutes. Everyone was screaming, hugging, crying and there just wasn't room for actual conversation. Finally, though, Prue was able to force a sentence out. "I'm a witch now, guys," she said happily. The sisters quieted for a moment, momentarily confused. "The Elders gave me a choice between being a Whitelighter or a witch," she explained. "And you gave up being a Whitelighter?," Paige asked. "Being a witch is what I was born, and brought back, to be," Prue said with conviction. Silently, Piper agreed with her. It was the same decision she would have made. Paige on the other hand, couldn't imagine not being a Whitelighter or a witch. There was a small silence followed by another round of screaming, hugging, and crying. Phoebe was running on pure adrenaline, and she would guess the others were as well. "What do you say we all go to bed?," Prue asked, much to the relief of them all. "I second that," Piper said, grinning. "I third it," Phoebe and Paige said in unison. They all made their way upstairs. "Uh, guys?," Prue asked awkwardly, "Can I sleep with one of you tonight?"   
  
The next morning, they all woke up equally exhausted. They had all managed to cram into Phoebe's bed, not wanting to seperate, even in sleep. "You kick," Phoebe said accusingly, indicating Paige. "Hey, I was an only child most of my life!," she said defensively, a little grouchy from lack of real sleep. ( a little...) "I know you haven't slept alone ALL your life, missy Paige," Piper said, teasing. "Oh, leave me alone," she said, but smiled. "At least she doesn't snore!," Prue said, defending her baby sister. "PHOEBE," the other two said and laughed. "Do not!," Phoebe said, whining slightly. "Do too," Prue said playfully and slung her arm around her. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Piper, it has been forever since I've had your award winning breakfast," Prue stated, hinting. "Ok, coming right up, but only if you make the coffee! Paige's coffee, well, let's not talk about it!," Piper said, laughing. "I have to agree, sorry Paige," Phoebe said. Paige held her hands up in mock surrender. "Don't I do ANYTHING right?," she asked childishly. "Sure you do," Piper said, "give me a few days and I'll think of something." Paige stood to the side and pouted. "Come on guys, I'll take you all on if you don't leave my baby sister alone," Prue said, coming to her rescue once again. "I know what she does right," Phoebe said loudly. "Me too," Piper said, reading her mind. "She's a wonderful sister!." Phoebe said, walking over to hug Paige. "You took the words out of my mouth," Piper said, joining the hug. "Awww, you guys," Paige said, and sniffled very dramatically. "Ok, Piper, sister moment later, food now!," Prue said. Piper laughed and broke away. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, you name it, you got!," Piper said going to the refrigerator. "How about brownies?," Paige asked, laughing. "Ok, brownies it is!" 


	21. Glenn

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. (woo-hoo) I am praying no one sues me!! If their are any spells and unless I tell you different, I will have obtained them from thecharmedworld.com, so they aren't mine either!  
  
AN: Just when you thought it was over...lol, if you'll check back in my last AN it said that was the next to last chapter. This is the last one...lol, fooled ya! Well, hope you all enjoy..  
  
Glenn stumbled in to the Halliwell manor, completely drained. He had been searching for Paige the entire night, although it had occured to him that it might be demon related. After she'd gone missing, he panicked. He heard voices from the kitchen and ran quickly to them, hoping... "Paige, thank God," he breathed. Paige looked guiltily to the floor. "I can't believe I didn't even THINK that maybe the love of my life was worrying about me," she thought unhappily to herself. "What happened, baby, I was scared to death," he asked her, walking over to wrap his arms around her. She moved from the chair so he wouldn't have to bend down so far. "I'm ok," she whispered. That was when he first noticed two faces at the kitchen table that didn't belong there. "I...thought you were...Paige?," he asked, breathless. "It's a long story. I think we need to talk," she said, sitting down again and motioning him into a chair. "Paige, do you want us to go?," Piper asked, uncomfortable. "Thanks," Paige said, smiling gratefully. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue filed out of the kitchen. Prue glanced back and smiled encouragingly at Paige, who looked rather sick.  
  
"OK, I'm going to give you the cliff's notes version. First off, I was kidnapped by a man named Dmitri, which is why you couldn't find me. He didn't hurt us and he took Piper, too. Well, he wanted us to use our powers to strip him of his, and in return he resurrected Phoebe. I know, I didn't believe it possible either," she said, seeing his expression, "but she's here, so I guess we were wrong. Then, after we stripped his powers, I orbed us back here, where we found Prue. The Elders decided that we have been through enough, I guess, and now she gets to come back as a witch." Glenn looked incredulous. "All of this, it's impossible, I mean, there are a lot of people who know that your sisters are...were...dead," he said logically. "The Elders have a lot of power. They handled it, I guess. I don't know how, but I do know that I got my sisters back and that's all I needed," she said, smiling. "I'm glad you're happy. I don't understand why you didn't tell me you were ok when you got back," he said, a hurt expression on his face. Paige looked at her feet. "I'm so sorry. I was so overwhelmed with everything....I know that isn't an excuse. God, I'm so stupid," Paige said, her voice quieting to a whisper. "Hey," he said to get her attention. She looked up with reluctance. "I would have been overwhelmed too. Don't apologize," he said, then kissed her softly. Paige began to cry, everything settling in to her brain at once. He moved to hold her, and gently rubbed her back as she cried.  
  
Meanwhile, things were taking toll on Piper as well. She felt the weight of what had been happening to them for weeks crush her. She didn't expect it to hit so suddenly, and wasn't prepared for the emotions that poured through her. Prue noticed first. "Piper, honey, you don't look so hot. Are you feeling ok?," she asked, worried. Piper just shook her head, unable to form words. Immediately, her sisters moved closer and took her hands. Piper began to cry and couldn't make herself stop. None of them had had time to breath. It was crisis after crisis and now she was paying for it. So much had happened and Piper hadn't taken the time to heal properly. Paige came in with Glenn, still crying. "You too?," Prue asked, her expression filled with concern. Glenn excused himself to let them do their 'sister thing'. Paige smiled after him slightly. He was so perfect. He knew everything she needed before she said a word. She walked over and sat heavily beside Piper. "Ok, what's wrong?," Prue demanded. "Everything," came the muffled reply from Piper. Phoebe understood, was struggling with it herself. Everything was crashing down at once and none of them knew how to handle it.  
  
  
AN: Ok, NOW Unlikely Love is complete. My next story will be titled Healing...pretty self explanatory, but just to warn you, it'll be pretty short, because I have been thinking of a story to follow that one for some time now. I hope you enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it. To my very loyal reviewers, THANK YOU!!! Watch for Healing, the first chapter should be out today if everything goes like I want it to. 


End file.
